


Snapshot

by kelios



Series: twitter prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Photography, Stanford, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Written for this prompt:  Bobby’s room, gold, silkenSam borrows Bobby's camera.
Relationships: Sam/Dean, Wincest, samdean
Series: twitter prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Snapshot

"Put that thing down and get over here," Dean says lazily. Adds, "Bobby's gonna kill you if he finds out _this_ is why you wanted to borrow his camera and dark room." 

Sam ignores him, snaps the shutter again, enthralled by the way the afternoon sunlight turns Dean's skin to gold. Pouting, Dean shifts, rises to his hands and knees on the makeshift pallet they've made on the floor by pulling the two twin mattresses off the beds and pushing them together. Bobby left with Rufus two days ago, and they've got two more left, Sam figures. Plenty of time, and a welcome break from the secrecy they're forced into. Right now, though, he's so caught up in the way Dean's muscles flow like water under his skin as he slinks toward Sam that it's almost a shock to feel the rough silk of Dean's cheek against his half hard cock where it's just starting to tent his boxers. The disconnect of watching Dean through the lens and feeling Dean's breath against his skin pours over Sam like liquid fire. 

"Fine," Dean purrs, and Sam can barely think, barely hears the shutter as Dean turns his face up, eyes half closed in pleasure as his sinfully pink lips find the leaking head of Sam's dick. "I'll just have to come to you." Bitten off moan as he pulls Sam through the slit in his boxers, and _fuck_ but Sam wishes this were video instead of film. Sam hardly knows what he's doing as he watches himself through the viewfinder-- _click_ Dean's hand around the base _click_ Dean's tongue flicking over the slit _click_ Dean's eyes closed in ecstasy as he takes Sam in _click_ the thick swell of Sam's cock stretching Dean's mouth wide _click--_

The camera falls to the mattress with a harmless thump as Sam's hands dig into Dean's hair, hips bucking into the smooth silk of Dean's mouth. "Dean," Sam whispers, "God--Dean--" as his brother takes him in. He doesn't last long, never does when Dean is on his knees for him, and Dean pulls back just enough to let the last of Sam's pleasure fall hot and wet across his face. 

"My turn," Dean says, voice rough, and Sam sinks to the floor. Reaches for his brother, but Dean moves back, camera in hand, held out at arms length as he points the camera at himself. "Don't want you to forget," he says softly, and the words fall like blows, one for each brochure hidden away in the bottom of Sam's duffle. 

"Never," Sam swears, fierce as he pushes the camera aside and kisses the taste of himself from Dean's mouth. "Never."

Later, after, when the moonlight is painting Dean's skin milk and honey, Sam pulls Dean close and sighs. "You know," he says quietly. "If you'd looked at everything you'd know there's room for you too." Dean stiffens, tries to move away, but Sam just tightens his arms. "I won't go without you unless you make me," he whispers. "Please don't make me." 

Dean smiles, as though Sam can't see that the shimmer in his eyes isn't moonlight at all. "We'll figure something out, Sammy," he promises, and that's enough to get them through the night.


End file.
